


Strange Things Are Happening

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Stephen Strange x Reader Series [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, PG-13 sexual situations, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Stephen Strange is a hard man to love, but you’re doing your best not to let his sour disposition deter you from pursuing a relationship with him.  Will he ever realize that you’re the woman for him, or will he continue to allow his duty to protect the world keep him isolated from it?
Relationships: Stephen strange x reader
Series: Stephen Strange x Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566280
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Strange Things Are Happening

**Stephen Strange x Reader**

**Summary** – Stephen Strange is a hard man to love, but you’re doing your best not to let his sour disposition deter you from pursuing a relationship with him. Will he ever realized that you’re the woman for him, or will he continue to allow his duty to protect the world keep him isolated from it?

**Warnings** – Angst, Fluff, PG-13 Sexual Situations…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 11.2K

**Notes **\- Parts 1 - 8 of 8

** _**Updated September 9, 2019**_ **

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"Do you have any idea how old that table is?" Stephen asked her as he walked into the dining room.

She took a moment to look up from the newspaper in her hand to peek at her feet currently propped on the edge of the dining room table. Shrugging, she flipped the edge of the paper back up and continued to read.

Wong came in behind Stephen and took a deep breath. "Something smells amazing."

"I made breakfast," YN said from behind her paper. "But Stephen doesn't seem to appreciate all I do around here."

He let out a huff and turned to Wong. "That table is over a thousand years old and she's using it as a footstool."

Wong took a moment to decide which side he wanted to take. Looking over at the buffet spread YN had laid out, his choice became clear. "She made breakfast. And anyway, it's an ugly table."

Resigning himself, Stephen followed Wong to the buffet table and made himself a plate of food. "Do you have plans today, YN?"

She flipped down the edge of the newspaper and regarded him suspiciously. "That depends. Do you have something you want me to do?"

He sat down across from her and with a flick of his fingers, nudged her feet off the table. "It wouldn't hurt you to do some training."

"Nope," she said with a firm shake of her head. "My horoscope says I shouldn't do anything strenuous today."

"Ooh, what's mine say?" Wong asked as he sat down beside her and peered over her shoulder to try to read the paper.

"Please tell me you don't actually believe in that nonsense?" Stephen asked as he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I see," YN said with a smirk. "A Master of the Mystic Arts doesn't actually believe in the Mystic Arts."

"That is fake," he said, using his fork to point to the newspaper.

Ignoring Stephen, YN turned back to the horoscope page and began to read Wong's. "Your latest curiosities should be indulged — if you're tired of walking the straight and narrow, you owe it to yourself to take to the wild side for a bit. Let some of your goody-goody proclivities slide, just for today, and find out what it feels like to act in a way that's opposite from your typical behavior. This could be a very liberating experience — or it could reaffirm for you why you choose to live your life the way you do and help you learn to appreciate your routine."

"What do you think it means?" Wong asked YN.

"I think it means we should all take the day off and go do something fun."

Stephen gave her a withering look. "Really? All of us?"

YN nudged Wong. "Just listen to Stephen's—If you play your cards right, today could end up being a massive turning point for you. It all depends on who you are around, so don't shut down or be afraid to share. Invite the universe to do its thing. Try to focus on being open — the less distracted you are, the more likely you'll be able to recognize an unusual invitation or proposal. A opportunity will present itself to you, so get ready for big demands on your time, from many different directions."

Wong nodded solemnly. "The universe can't be wrong. We need to focus on being open to new opportunities, Strange."

"One day off isn't going to kill you, ya know," YN told Stephen as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table.

"And what exactly did you have in mind for our grand adventure today?" Stephen asked as he realized that it was two against one.

Folding the paper, she flipped it around for him to see the half-page ad she'd been reading when they came into the dining room. "There's a concert in Central Park today. I thought we could go check it out. You know, actually live a little."

When he'd reluctantly agreed to go with them, YN had been dumbfounded. Since she'd been assigned to the New York Sanctum to work under him and Wong, she'd been trying to get the serious Master to let loose a little bit. Realizing that she was finally breaking through his tough outer shell gave her hope that she'd eventually break down all of his defenses and get him to admit that he was just as attracted to her as she was to him. Looping her arm through his, she all but dragged him around the park as they visited different vendors and listened to the live music.

"Hey, look," she said around a bite of hot dog. "It's Tony and Pepper. Let's go say hi."

"Let's not," Stephen said as he eyed the newlywed couple warily.

Wong and YN ignored him as they waved and called out a greeting. The couple saw them and began walking over to meet them halfway. Pepper and YN hugged as Wong and Tony shook hands.

"It's good to see you," Tony said to Stephen. "I was just telling Pepper that I needed to talk to you."

YN nudged Stephen in the ribs. "See, your horoscope was right."

He glared over at her before turning back to the billionaire. "Is there something I can help you with, Tony?"

"Actually there is. I was talking to the team about what went down on Titan. Your ability to manipulate time and space would make you a perfect fit for the team."

"I don't think so," Stephen quickly interjected. "I have my hands full with the Sanctum. . ."

"It wouldn't be a everyday thing," Tony quickly assured him. "Just when the universe is in danger."

"That is a permanent thing," YN teased with a wink.

Tony gave her an appreciative look. "I like you—you're sassy."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "And you'd know all about that."

Wong let out a bark of laughter and slapped his thigh.

"Anyway," Tony said as he tried to steer the conversation back to the point. "We're better when we work together. We learned that fighting Thanos." He saw Stephen trying to interrupt again, so he cut him off before he could speak. "You know it's true. I'm not proposing you join the team full-time. Think of it as a consulting gig."

"A consultant?" Stephen asked as one eyebrow raised in question.

"You'd be our consulting wizard."

"We're not wizards," Stephen reminded him as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"I think it's a great idea," YN said as she turned to Wong. "Don't you think it's a great idea?"

"Will there be food?" Wong asked.

Tony looked to Pepper and held out his hands. 

Realizing that the ball was in her court, Pepper put a smile on her face and turned to Wong. "I'm sure refreshments could be supplied for the training sessions. I'm not too sure about actual battles, though."

"I'm in," Wong stated as he cast a glance toward Stephen.

" 'An opportunity will present itself to you'," YN reminded Stephen. "It's a demand on your time, but isn't saving the universe worth a little bit of your time?"

With a long sigh, Stephen admitted defeat. "Fine. We'll do it."

"Perfect," Tony said, clapping Stephen on the shoulder. "I'll have Pepper send over the details and we'll work on a training schedule. This is going to change the whole game."

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, but not before YN got to see some of the honeymoon pictures on Pepper's phone. As he watched YN ooh an aah over the photos, Stephen debated whether this new alliance was a wise choice. He wasn't sure working with the Avengers was the best idea, but it probably wouldn't hurt.

"Aren't you glad you decided to come out with us today?" YN asked Stephen as they waited for Wong to buy some cotton candy.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

YN gave him a wink. "Because you love me."

Flustered, he looked over at her and tried not to stammer. "I don't. . ."

She bumped his shoulder with hers as she began to laugh. "You will."

Stephen watched as she hurried off to meet Wong. He wasn't sure how she'd done it, but she was starting to get under his skin—in a good way. He hadn't been looking for a new relationship, but like the horoscope had said, big demands on his time would be coming from many different directions. Maybe she was one of those directions. As he watched her laugh and smile with Wong, he realized that perhaps it was time to let the universe do its thing.

They'd just finished up a training session with Tony and Steve and YN was exhausted. "Remind me again why we signed up to do this?"

Stephen looked over at her as she sprawled out on one of the sixteenth century sofas as though it were a BarcaLounger. He sighed and began to scold her, but then changed his mind—it wouldn't do any good. Instead, he focused on the question she'd asked him. "If I'm not mistaken, it was your idea to train with the Avengers."

She peeked over at him and glared. "And you listened to me?"

"You were quite persistent."

Sitting up, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I've been persistent on other matters, but you don't seem to be willing to entertain those ideas."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're referring to," he muttered as he tried to turn his attention back to his book. "You'll have to be more specific."

Rising from the uncomfortable couch, she walked over to him and sat on the arm of his chair. Leaning close, she whispered into his ear. "You know exactly what I'm referring to."

She was right. He knew, but he still wasn't quite ready to admit that his feelings for her were heading down a path he hesitant to traverse. He'd never been the type of man to allow his emotions to steer the direction of his life, and she was all too willing to allow hers to dictate her every decision.

"I don't think it would be appropriate. . ."

"Screw appropriate," she said, interrupting him with a scowl as she sat back defiantly. "We almost died—in case you've forgotten." She stood and threw up her hands. "There's a very good possibility we may die any second. The universe is full of dangers and you'll have to forgive me for wanting to eke out every bit of pleasure I can before we're all piles of dust again."

He had to admit she had a point. There were no guarantees in life, and especially in their chosen profession. What would be the harm in indulging just a bit? "What did you have in mind?"

She was fully prepared to continue arguing her point, so when he conceded so easily, she was taken aback for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"I have an idea, if you're up for it."

"Oh, no," she said with a laugh. "I've waited too long for this day—I'm making the plans." She headed for the door, but stopped and looked over her shoulder to add one last demand. "Go change into something comfortable. You wouldn't happen to own a pair of shorts, would you?"

His answer was simply a scowl, so she simply laughed and ran off. He had no idea what she had planned for them, but he was sure it was going to be an adventure.

Once he'd changed into some causal clothes, he met her at the front entrance. "Where are we going?"

She gave him a wink and began to create a portal. "You'll see."

With a resigned sigh, he followed her through the circle of orange sparks. 

"An amusement park?" he asked once he saw the soaring heights of the rollercoasters and heard the delighted screams of its passengers.

"When was the last time you had a bit of fun?" she countered as she grabbed his hand and drug him toward the closest ride.

He'd been fully prepared to hate every second, but by the third rollercoaster and second giant pretzel, he had to admit he was having fun. It was almost impossible not to around her. With her infectious laugh and childlike exuberance, she was able to bring out a side of him he'd locked away for years.

By the time they'd ridden every ride—and some more than once—she was ready to call it a day. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," he admitted honestly as she slid her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. "But now it's my turn."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Huh?"

Using his sling ring, he opened a portal and pulled her though.

When she saw they were back at the sanctum, she was a little confused. "Why are we back here?"

"Go change into something elegant," he instructed as he raised their intertwined hands to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Her suspicions were raised, but she did as he requested. He'd barely complained the entire time they were at the park, and she was almost sure he'd had as much fun as she'd had by the time they'd left. If he wanted her to get dressed up for his part of the evening, then she had no room to complain.

When she began to descend the staircase and saw him in one of his Armani suits, the breath caught in her throat. She'd seen paparazzi photos of him when he'd been a world-renowned doctor attending galas and benefits, but there was something to be said about getting an up close and personal view of him in all his sophisticated glory.

"You look. . ." Her sentence trailed off as she realized there were no words to describe how handsome he was.

"You're stunning," he said as he took a sharp intake as breath.

"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for," she managed to say after a moment.

He held out his arm. "Ready?"

Finally regaining her composure, she slipped her arm through his and waited for him to open the portal. As she stepped through to the other side, the first thing she noticed was the tall, imposing structure rising up into the sky before her. She'd never gotten a chance to see the Eiffel Tower in person before, and she found that it was even more breathtakingly beautiful than she'd imagined.

"This way," he murmured. "I made reservations."

The restaurant he took her to was unlike any she'd ever been to. The waiters and waitresses were all in sharp black suits and the menu was completely in French. She allowed him to choose her meal and she wasn't the least bit disappointed in his selection.

"This was amazing," she told him once he'd paid the bill and they'd made their way back onto the streets.

"I'm not finished yet," he teased as he pulled her into a darkened alley.

She was about to ask him what he was doing, but before she could get a word out, he'd created another portal and whisked her through.

The building he'd taken them to was completely shrouded in darkness. "Where are we?"

"Give me a moment," he said as he began to weave another spell.

Little orbs of light appeared out of nowhere and began to illuminate their surroundings. She gasped in surprise when she saw the massive stained glass windows that filled the cathedral. 

"This is the Sainte-Chapelle," he told her. "It's famous for the windows depicting scenes from both the Old and New Testament."

"I didn't think you were religious," she mused aloud as she walked toward one of the windows to get a closer look.

"Art is art," he explained as he followed behind her. "The subject matter doesn't matter when something is this magnificent."

"It's beautiful."

"So are you."

She turned and stared at him in awe. Had he really just said that to her?

He reached out and grazed a hand down her cheek. "I've tried to talk myself out of this. . ."

"Will you shut up and kiss me already?" she interrupted as she grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him toward her.

With a smile on his face, he let her have her way. Being this close to her was intoxicating. With each kiss they shared he became even more drunk on the sensation of having her in his arms. Why he'd denied himself this pleasure, he'd never begin to fathom. But now that he'd gotten a taste of her—and had felt the way she fit perfectly against him—he'd never be able to deprive himself of the pleasure again.

YN dodged a blast that had been aimed straight for her chest. With her heart pounding, she focused on calling forth her magic to create a portal under her assailant's feet. His scream of surprise had a smug smile spreading across her face, but only for a moment. She'd created another portal on the opposite side of the room that caused her opponent to drop head-first from about thirty feet, but he quickly adjusted and sent another blast her way.

Tired of the cat and mouse game, she used her powers to create a dozen replicas of herself and sent them soaring around the room. Hidden amongst her doppelgängers, she waited to see what her opponent would do next.

She was sure she'd finally bested him as he turned a full three-sixty in the air. Without warning, though, a blast came straight for her and she barely had time to get out of the way before it hit her straight on. The searing pain in her left arm immediately clued her into the fact that she hadn't been quick enough.

Stephen was at her side in an instant. "How bad is it?"

With a grimace of pain, she carefully began to peel the singed layers of cloth away from the wound to see how deep the gash had gone. "It's just a flesh wound."

"I'm so sorry, YN," Tony said as he landed next to her with a horrified look on his face. "I thought you'd block it."

"Not your fault, Tony," YN said through gritted teeth as Stephen's medical instincts kicked in and he began prodding at the wound. "I let my guard down." She eyed the billionaire warily as Stephen headed to the cabinet on the other side of the room that held the first aid kit. "How did you know which one was me?"

The smug smile she'd grown to despise during the past few months of training spread across his handsome face. With a shrug, he tapped the glowing triangle in the center of his chest and the nanotech suit began to fade away. "After our last session, I added a few upgrades."

Stephen crouched down next to YN and looked questioningly at Stark. "Thermal imaging?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Tony said with a wink. "The suit already had thermal imagining, I just had to fine tune it a bit on account of your magic."

"That's brilliant, Tony." Her words of praise ended in a hiss as Stephen began swabbing the gash with antiseptic. "Warn a girl before you go throwing salt on a wound."

"I'm sorry," Stephen said as he reached up and laid a hand along her cheek.

"What's this?" Tony asked as a confused look spread across his face. He narrowed his eyes and began pointing back and forth between YN and Strange. "This is new, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stephen said as he turned back to treating YN's arm.

"Oh, I think you do," Tony teased. "I'm getting a Hinny vibe from the two of you."

"Hinny? What in the hell are you talking about, Stark?"

YN laughed and shook her head. "It's the ship name for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Stephen let out an exasperated sigh. "For the last time, we're not wizards. And what's with the new obsession with Harry Potter?"

"I took Pepper to see The Cursed Child on Broadway last weekend," Tony said with an offhanded wave of his hand. "It's pretty spectacular, even if I figured out how they pulled off all the magic on stage." He paused and glared at them. "But you're changing the subject." A slow grin spread across his face. "You two are together, aren't you? Like together-together. Not that I have any room to talk. I did just marry my CEO." He paused again as one eyebrow cocked in the air. "Well, technically, my assistant-turned-CEO. I'm sure there are bylaws against that kind of thing." He turned his attention back to the couple crouched on the floor. "You're not breaking any laws I should know about, right?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Stephen asked as he rubbed his temples. Tony's rapid fire way of talking and changing topics tended to give him a headache if he was around the billionaire for too long.

"No," Tony said matter-of-factly. "Drives Pepper crazy." His eyebrows began to dance as he added, "She did figure out one way to get me to shut up."

"I'm not kissing you," YN said with a pointed look that had Tony smirking and shooting her a wink. "Don't you have some nanotechnology that will heal this arm? Stephen is about to kill me with the antiseptic and I'm scared he's going to pull out the sutures any second."

"This wound could probably use a stitch or two," he muttered as he inspected the depth of the burn on her arm.

"No need, Doc," Tony said as he reached down and offered YN a hand. "We can fix her right up in the lab. Helen was able to patch up Barton in a jiffy, so I'm sure this burn will be child's play for her."

"Dr. Cho is in town?" Stephen asked as his attention shifted completely away from his girlfriend. "I've been hoping for an opportunity to discuss her latest research on genetics and how it can be understood through the lens of the Mystic Arts."

Tony stifled a pretend yawn and turned to YN. "How about we grab margaritas while the nerds geek out over medicine?"

YN noticed the affronted look on Stephen's face, so she quietly slipped her hand into his before answering Tony. "That sounds like fun, Tony. Will Pepper be joining us for cocktails?"

"Of course." Tony punched the button for the elevator and then ushered them inside. "I specifically requested guac and chips to go along with our drinks. It's almost Cinco de Mayo after all, and we need to start preparing for party on Sunday. You guys are coming, right? Wong, too?"

"Do we have to?" Stephen asked as he shot YN a hopeful glance.

She ignored him and turned back to Tony. "I'm sure Wong would love to come, and of course Stephen and I will be there." 

She gave Stephen's hand a gentle squeeze and felt him return the gesture. He may not enjoy spending time around the eccentric billionaire, but he'd do it for her sake. She knew he wasn't ready to confess his feelings for her just yet, but maybe if she got a few drinks in him, his tongue would loosen up enough to finally tell her what she'd been dying to hear for months.

"Why are we doing this again?" Stephen asked as YN handed him a stack of plates and silverware.

"Because that's what couples do," she reminded him with a smile. "It's only polite that after our friends invite us over to their place, we return the gesture and invite them to ours."

"I understand social niceties, YN. What I don't understand is why we have to be friends with Tony and Pepper."

She stopped stirring the sauce on the stove and turned to look at him again. "You love Pepper." She saw a moment of weakness in his eyes, so she pounced. "Admit it, you do."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pepper is a lovely woman, but her husband. . ."

"Is a bit eccentric," she interrupted before he could say something completely horrible. "But he's got a good heart. Plus, he's the life of the party."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered as he left the kitchen to go set the table.

YN smiled at his retreating back before giving the dinner she was preparing her full attention again. She'd gone with a simple pasta dish that everyone always raved over, paired with a light salad and fresh baked bread from the shop down the street. The sauce was simmering on the stove while the water for the pasta began to boil. She'd already sliced the bread and added butter and garlic before wrapping it in foil and placing it in the oven to warm. Looking around the kitchen, she nodded in satisfaction. Her and Stephen's first dinner party was going to be absolutely perfect if she had anything to say about it—and she absolutely did.

She heard the doorbell ring, followed by Stephen's announcement that he'd answer it. Wong had decided that pasta wasn't his thing and had instead chosen to go to Vegas for the all-you-can-eat buffets they were famous for. YN hadn't complained since it would give her and Pepper a chance to push Tony and Stephen together. They were both convinced that the two men just needed to get over their initial prejudices and then they'd be the best of friends.

Walking out into the dining room with the large bowl of salad, she saw Stephen leading their guests into the room. "Hello, I'm so glad you guys could make it tonight." She put the bowl down in the middle of the table and went over to give Pepper and Tony a hug.

"Dinner is almost ready," she announced once the greetings had been exchanged. "The only thing left is to choose the wine."

Tony's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. "There's a choice?"

"The Sanctum boasts an impressive wine cellar," Stephen informed him as he swept his arm in an arc to indicate where the door was located. "After you."

Pepper's eyes conveyed her excitement as she linked her arm with YN's. "I just love wine cellars."

"Me too," YN agreed conspiratorially as she stifled a giggle.

The stone steps leading down to the cellar were older than YN dared to imagine, but they never seemed as damp and dank as the ones in the horror movies. She chalked it up to the magic that permeated the building. In all the time she'd been in the Sanctum, she'd never seen a cleaning crew, but there wasn't a speck of dust to be found on any surface in any room—even the rooms no one ever entered.

"Here we are," Stephen announced. "The wines are sorted into three sections." He pointed to his right. "These are the reds, the whites are to my left, and the blushes are directly behind me."

"I'd suggest a white for the salads, and a nice red to go with the dish I made for dinner," YN said confidently.

"I'd prefer a properly aged whisk. . ." His words were cut off as a well-aimed elbow jabbed him in the ribs. 

"Don't be rude," Pepper hissed. "Beggars can't be choosy."

"White," Tony amended as he rubbed his side. "I'd prefer a properly aged white. What vintages do you have, Strange?" He turned back to Pepper and whispered angrily. "We're hardly beggars, my dear."

Stephen flicked his wrist and the section to his left magically split in two to reveal a long corridor extending back further than the light would reach. Each side was filled from floor to ceiling with hundreds, if not thousands, of different bottles of wine. "Whatever vintage you'd like, we have it."

Tony didn't want to show his shock and awe, but even he couldn't deny that this wine cellar housed the most impressive collection he'd ever seen in his life. "I'll defer to you. I'm sure you know which wines will pair the best with what YN has cooking upstairs." He paused briefly to look over at YN. "By the way, it smells amazing."

"Ah, thank you," she said as her nose scrunched up a bit when she smiled.

Stephen picked out a white and a red and they all made their way back upstairs to the dining room. YN told everyone to have a seat while she went to drain the pasta. "Stephen, why don't you open that wine and let it breathe for a few minutes until I get back?"

"Do you need any help?" Pepper asked as she followed YN into the kitchen.

YN waited until the door had shut behind them before turning back to Pepper. "How do you think it's going?"

"As play-dates go, this isn't bad," Pepper said with a mischievous smile. 

"They're being somewhat polite to one another, so that's progress," YN observed as she dumped the pot of pasta into a colander she'd already placed in the sink.

Pepper cracked the door and peeked into the dining room. "They haven't killed each other yet."

YN shook her head as she transferred the pasta to a serving bowl. "I don't know why they just can't get along. You'd have thought after everything they went through on Titan that they'd have bonded or something."

Pepper closed the door and frowned. "I think being around each other brings it all back."

Grabbing another serving bowl, she poured the sauce into it and turned off the stove and the oven before getting out the bread and arranging it on the large platter that matched the other dishes. "Well, they're just going to have to get over it because you and I have a long, beautiful friendship ahead of us."

"Damn right we do," Pepper agreed as she grabbed the bowl of pasta YN handed her.

With a nod, they each took a bowl and headed out into the dining room. 

"Dinner is served," YN said. "Go ahead and pour the wine while I grab the bread from the kitchen. Tony, Pepper, please help yourself to the salad."

YN and Pepper led most of the conversation, but once they'd started in on the second bottle of wine, both Tony and Stephen began to loosen up. Before they'd even gotten to the dessert course, the four of them were laughing and telling stories of battles long past.

Pepper caught YN's eye and lifted her glass a fraction. YN returned the gesture in acknowledgment of a job well done. The two men weren't going away for a fishing trip anytime soon, but the foundations had been laid, and maybe, just maybe, they'd end up being friends after all.

She knew Tony hadn't meant for it to happen, and it was mostly her fault for letting her guard down, but now she was standing in the middle of an empty training room trying to figure out _when_ she was.

It had been a simple training exercise. Tony had wanted to experiment with using the Time Stone in battle, but Stephen had been reluctant. Of course, she'd been the one to tell him he was being overly-cautious and that nothing horrible could go wrong. 

That had been her first mistake.

The second mistake, of course, was letting her guard down when Tony's repulsor blast came straight for her. She'd tried to dodge it, but it had clipped her side and sent her careening into the green light of the Time Stone just as Stephen was opening the Eye of Agamotto. 

The jolt of power had taken her breath away, and she'd landed hard against the concrete floor of the training room. A quick glance around showed her that she was no longer in the same room she'd been in a few moments before. Gone were the mats that had lined the floor, and there was no light shining down from the fixtures in the ceiling. The room held the musty smell of disuse and she could make out cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling.

She wasn't sure if she'd gone forward or backward in time—either option was possible depending on what Stephen had been doing with the Stone when she'd inadvertently ran into him. One thing was certain, though—she needed to get back to the Sanctum to fix this mess.

Using her sling ring, she opened a portal and stepped through into the grand foyer of the New York Sanctum. She did a quick survey of her surroundings, but they gave her no clue as to whether she was in the past, or in the future.

"I've been waiting for you," a voice said from the shadows.

YN looked to her right and saw an old gray-haired woman walking toward her. There was something about the woman that seemed familiar, but she couldn't figure out how she knew her. 

"I'm sorry," YN said with a weak smile. "Do I know you?"

"Some would argue that you know me better than most," the old woman said with a chuckle. "Don't tell me I'm so old and wrinkled that you can't see the truth staring you in the eye."

YN's gaze went to the mysterious woman's eyes and in that instant, she knew exactly who she was speaking to. A smile spread across her face as she took in every detail of her future self. In addition to the gray hair and wrinkles, there was a small wedding band on the ring finger of her left hand, but it was the Eye of Agamotto around her neck that YN found the most interesting.

"What year is it?" YN asked as she glanced around the foyer again for any clue she might have missed earlier.

The older YN made a tsking sound as she waggled a finger at her younger self. "You should know better than to ask me that."

YN gave her future self a shrug. "I figured it couldn't hurt to ask." She paused for a moment as she recalled the old woman's first words. "You said you've been waiting for me. I take it you've stood where I'm standing now?"

The older YN nodded her head. "Training exercise gone wrong with Tony and Stephen. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Well, since you've already lived it, I guess that means I get to go back to my own time soon?"

YN watched as the old woman tapped the Eye with her forefinger and give her a wink.

"Wait a second," YN said before her older self could open the eye and send her back to her own time. "You're wearing a wedding ring. Do Stephen and I get married?" She looked around the massive room yet again. "Is he here now?"

With a shake of her head, the older YN began opening the eye. "I can't tell you anything about your future. It's bad enough that we had this encounter at all."

"Oh, come on," YN said with a hopeful look. "I know you were once just as curious as I am now. Tell me something—anything. Why do you have the Eye? Did Stephen let you borrow it so you could send me back home?" Her smile faded as another possibility occurred to her. "He did let you borrow it, didn't he? Please tell me something didn't happen to him?"

The older YN gave her younger self a sad look. "I would love to tell you everything that's happened in the years between then and now, but you have to experience it for yourself. Time is fluid and nothing is set in stone. The decisions you make today will change tomorrow's outcome." She took a breath and reached out to touch YN's face. "You may end up making different decisions than I did, and who knows, by the time you're standing in my shoes, this conversation may go differently than you remember."

"Is it different for you?" YN asked, curious as to if her jaunt into the future would change her entire life.

"Perhaps," YN said as she artfully evaded the question. "Just remember that it's your life to live, not mine. The choices you make are yours and yours alone. My only hope is that you live a long and happy life."

"With Stephen?" YN couldn't help herself from asking one last time.

The older YN didn't answer, but she gave her younger self a warm smile. "Don't let him beat himself up about this too much."

Realizing that those words were all she was going to get, she nodded and waited for the Eye to open. When she saw the elaborate green lights forming the intricate geometric designs, she stepped forward.

The feel of the mat beneath her feet was the first clue that she'd returned to her own time, but the second was the feel of Stephen's arms around her.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he pulled back and quickly looked her over for obvious injuries. "I've been searching everywhere for you."

"I'm fine," she told him as she laid a hand alongside his face. She turned to Tony and gave him a nod to let him know she didn't blame him for what had happened.

"What happened?" Stephen asked as his brow furrowed.

"I took a little trip to the future," she said with a shrug. "Got to meet my future self. She's a little more gray and wrinkly than I'd have hoped, but at least I'm still alive."

"You spoke to your future self?" Tony asked as his eyes grew wide with interest. "What was that like?"

YN rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well, of course not," Stephen said, his lips forming a hard, straight line. "Your future self wouldn't be so careless as to reveal anything that would potentially change the timeline."

"About that," YN said as she remembered her older self's parting words. "She told me that time is fluid and that the choices I make today will change tomorrow's outcome. She told me she hoped I lived a long and happy life." She glanced over at Stephen. "And she also told me not to let you beat yourself up over this too much."

Stephen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Did she now?"

"So, what else did you see?" Tony asked as his gaze narrowed.

Before Stephen could stop her, she answered his question. "When I went through time, I ended up in this very room, but it wasn't the same. It was empty and hadn't been used in years. I went straight to the Sanctum to find help." She looked back at Stephen. "I thought you might be there with the Time Stone to send me back, but I only saw myself."

"And you had the Stone?"

YN nodded. "I asked her if she was just borrowing it, but she wouldn't answer."

"Was there anything else?" Tony asked, desperate to learn anything about the future as he could.

"No," YN said as she shook her head. She glanced down briefly at her left hand. It probably didn't matter, but there was a part of her that warned her not to mention the wedding band. She had no way of knowing who'd she'd been married to, and she didn't want to potentially spook Stephen. It wasn't technically a lie, just more of an omission.

"Good," Stephen said with a nod. "I think this incident is proof enough of the dangers of playing with time. For now on, the Time Stone will only be used in emergencies."

"I think you're right," YN agreed.

"Can we please not argue. . ." Stephen stopped mid-sentence and looked at her in shock. "I'm sorry, did you just agree with me?"

"Are we sure the right YN came back?" Tony asked as he leaned closer and peered into her eyes.

She laughed and shook her head. "Hey, now. I can be reasonable. . .sometimes."

"An impromptu trip through time wasn't as fun as you'd hoped, was it?" Stephen asked.

"It was odd." YN let out a deep breath as she recalled the few moments she'd spent with her future self. "I'll be curious to see what it's like from the opposite perspective in forty or fifty years."

She gave both men a smile and suggested they get back to training. They may not be using the Time Stone anymore, but she and Stephen still had a few tricks up their sleeves that would come in handy during a fight.

YN awoke to a cold and empty bed. Stephen was always an earlier riser than she was, so it wasn't unusual, but she'd thought that today might have been an exception. With a sigh, she realized that some things would never change, so she resigned herself to the inevitable and got up to go find her boyfriend.

When she half-stumbled into the dining room with a huge yawn, she drew up short and stared. The old, ugly table had been set for two with the fancy Chinaware they only used when guests came over. Before she could say anything about the oddness of the place settings, Stephen came through the kitchen door carrying two serving platters of food.

"Oh, good, you're up," he said as he set the plates of food down and walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's all this?" she asked as she warily stared at the large stack of pancakes and bacon he'd just set down.

He gave her a chiding look. "What does it look like? It's breakfast."

YN wanted to believe that he'd actually remembered what today was, but she knew better than to get her hopes up. "You never cook me breakfast."

Stephen ignored her and went back into the kitchen. Deciding that she'd be stupid to turn down a free home-cooked meal, she pulled out a chair and took a seat. She was piling food onto her plate when he came back out with two steaming cups of coffee and set one down next to her.

"Everything taste alright?" he asked as he took his seat and shook out his napkin to lay in his lap.

She took a bite of pancakes after smothering them in warm maple syrup and moaned in delight. "This is delicious. When did you learn how to cook?"

He gave her a shy smile. "Wong taught me."

At the mention of their friend's name, YN realized that she hadn't yet seen him that morning. "Speaking of which, where is he? It's not like him to miss a meal, especially pancakes." 

"He went to visit his family."

YN's eyes grew round in surprise. "In China?"

"I gave him the day off," Stephen said defensively. "Is that okay with you?"

She held up her hands in surrender. "It's fine with me, I'm just trying to figure out what you've done with my boyfriend."

He gave her a chiding look. "Can't I do something nice for our anniversary?" When her mouth dropped open in shock, he added, "I'm capable of remembering a date, YN."

"I never said you weren't."

"But you were thinking it."

She nodded in agreement. "But I was thinking it." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, waiting until he was looking at her again before speaking. "Thank you for this. It's really sweet."

He took her hand and lifted it so he could brush his lips across her knuckles. "I love you."

The smile she gave him said everything, but she still felt like the words needed to be spoken. "I love you, too."

"Good," he said as he let go of her hand and began eating again. "Finish up your breakfast. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked as she grabbed a slice of bacon and popped it into her mouth.

He gave her a wink, but didn't elaborate. YN wasn't sure what he'd planned for them, but knowing him, it would most likely be a trip to the museum and a walk through the park.

When her prediction had come true, she hadn't been disappointed. She loved spending time with him, and she was honored that he showed her a side of himself that he didn't normally show to the world. Watching someone study an old Renaissance painting didn't sound like it would be exciting, but seeing the emotions play across his handsome features gave her an insight into his soul that she wouldn't have gotten otherwise, so she never complained about their trips to the museum.

The walk through the park reminded her of the day she'd convinced him to go to the concert with her and Wong. There was no live band that day, but there were food carts with cotton candy and giant pretzels for them to share.

The day passed by too quickly for YN, and when the sun started to set, she was sad that their perfect day was coming to an end. "I've had a wonderful day today."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a wink. "You don't think it's over, do you?"

She wasn't sure what he meant, but when he used his Sling Ring to open a portal, she couldn't believe what she was seeing on the other side. Taking a tentative step forward, she found herself standing on the Steeplechase Pier right next to Coney Island.

"An amusement park?"

He kissed her temple and took her hand. "We can ride as many rides as you want."

She almost squealed in delight as she began dragging him toward the Cyclone. There was nothing she loved more than a rollercoaster, and she couldn't imagine a more perfect ending to their first anniversary.

After three turns on the Cyclone and two turns on the Thunderbolt, Stephen had demanded a short break before they hit the Soarin' Eagle. She'd been proud of him for enduring the rollercoasters with no complaints, so she willingly let him lead her to the Ferris Wheel overlooking the Coney Island Channel.

"See?" he asked as they began their painstakingly slow ascent. "Isn't this nice?"

She looked over at him with a smile as she interlaced her fingers with his. "Yeah, it's okay."

"Okay? Just okay?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Where else are you going to get a view like this?"

"We have the same view from the top of the Cyclone," she pointed out.

"For half a second before they send you plummeting down the hill."

She laughed and laid her head against his shoulder. "But that's the best part."

"I beg to differ," he murmured as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Nothing is better than this."

Turning her head, she cupped his jaw with her free hand and kissed him. Their entire relationship was a contradiction, but somehow they made it work, and she wouldn't have traded the last year of her life with him for the world.

When he pulled away, she gave him a confused look. "I thought you wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel so we could make out?"

"No," he told her with a chastising look as he reached into his pocket. "I wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel so I could give you this."

She looked at the small black velvet box in his hand as her stomach began to do somersaults. "What is it?"

He popped open the lid and showed her the glistening diamond ring inside. "It's a symbol of my love, if you'll have it."

Her gaze met his as she searched his eyes for the truth of the matter. "Stephen. . ."

"I love you, YN," he told her before she could say anything else. "You infuriate me and drive me crazy, but I absolutely adore you. I have no idea how I survived for so many years without you in my life, but I can't imagine living another day without you by my side." He paused and pulled the ring from the box. "Will you marry me?"

Shock and happiness had tears welling up in her eyes as her throat constricted with emotions. She wanted to scream Yes as loud as she could, but all she managed was a whimper and a nod. Holding out her hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger and leaned in to kiss her.

When her voice finally came back, she looked him in the eye and told him all the things she'd been longing to say for so long. "I knew it was you. I couldn't imagine that it could be anyone else but you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"My trip to the future," she explained in a rush. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to jinx it, or spook you, or whatever. But when I saw myself in the future, I was wearing a wedding ring. The older me wouldn't tell me if it was you or not, but I knew."

Stephen thought about her words for a moment before nodding. "I can see why you kept that from me, but it wouldn't have mattered. I knew the moment you disappeared that I loved you more than I'd ever loved anyone else. You wouldn't have spooked me, YN. But you would've eased some of my worries. . ."

"Worries? What were you worried about?" She stared into his eyes and saw the truth looking back at her. "You thought I would say no? Are you crazy?"

"About you, yes," he teased before his features grew somber again. "I thought you'd eventually grow bored of me. . ."

She silenced him with a kiss as the Ferris Wheel began it's descent back toward the ground. "Life with you will be anything but boring," she whispered against his lips before they stepped off the ride and through the portal she'd created to their bedroom. She suddenly had no desire to ride anymore rollercoasters, but she wasn't ready for their anniversary to end just yet.

Wong had insisted on planning their honeymoon, and Stephen hadn't shied away from letting his worries be known. YN had nothing but faith in Wong, so she was excited when the ceremony and reception were finally over and they were ready to depart for two weeks in a mystery locale.

"Are you sure you planned everything?" Stephen asked as he stared down warily at the bag Wong had packed for him. "Reservations are all in order and we have everything we'll need?"

The robust man started laughing as he shook his head. "No trust."

YN leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I trust you. Thank you for this—I'm sure it's going to be an amazing trip."

Wong smiled before looking over at Stephen with a frown. He planted his feet and began rotating his arms in a circular motion. "You ready?"

She and Stephen grabbed their luggage and waited for the portal to fully form. With a final wave goodbye, they stepped through into a dimly lit room.

Stephen used his magic to illuminate their surroundings, but YN simply pulled out her smartphone.

"It's a house of some sort," he announced as he turned a full three-sixty.

"We're in Italy," she said as she pulled up Google Maps. "Tuscany to be exact." She got out of that app and switched over to her mobile browser for a quick internet search. "It's a six hour time difference, so it's almost dawn."

"Tuscany," Stephen murmured aloud as he nodded his head. "There should be a lot of museums in the area—Renaissance art especially."

"And vineyards," she reminded him with a smile. "Don't forget the vineyards."

He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Of course we can't forget the vineyards. We'll hit those in the mornings and you can get your fill of wine before we head to the museums."

"Aw, that's so sweet. You want to get me drunk so I won't complain about all the stuffy art you're going to make me look at." She laughed at her own joke and took his hand. "Let's go see what our villa looks like. It is a villa, right?" She didn't wait for an answer before adding her own afterthought. "I feel like that's right."

He let her drag him along as they peered into each of the rooms in the sprawling house. By his count, there were at least six bedrooms—all with private baths—so they wouldn't want for space.

"Let's wait and see which one has the best view of the sunrise before we pick," she said as they headed downstairs to see the rest of the house.

"Whatever you want," he agreed as he allowed himself to be swept away in her enthusiasm.

"Oh, my god," she exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen. "Look at this." She let go of his hand and did a little twirl before rushing to the fridge to see what treasures lie behind the doors. "This is like a dream come true. We're going to get so fat and lazy on this honeymoon."

Stephen peered out the wide windows that ran along one whole side of the house. "Maybe not."

Her eyes grew large. "What's out there?"

"It looks like a pool," he said as he opened the doors and stepped out into the cool morning air.

"It is a pool," she said as she walked over and leaned down to run her fingers through the water. "And it's heated."

She stood back up and began peeling off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he quickly glanced around to make sure they were completely alone.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going swimming."

He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm sure Wong packed us swimsuits. . ."

Completely naked, she shook her head and dove into the pool. Surfacing, she swam over to the edge and looked up at him through wet lashes. "Haven't you ever been skinny dipping?"

"I have not," he said in an indignant tone.

With an evil grin, she grabbed his ankle and yanked him into the pool. When he finally rose to the surface frantically wiping his face and sputtering, he heard her laughing as she began to swim away from him.

"You're going to have to lose the clothes now, honey," she teased as she reached the shallow end and leaned back against the wall as she gave him a wink. "The quicker you do, the quicker we get to start this honeymoon."

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon making the rivulets of water running down her bare chest glow in the light. The air was cool against his wet skin, but the longer he stared at his wife, the warmer his body began to grow.

Struggling with the wet clothes, he finally got them all off and swam over to her. Pulling her flush against him, he leaned in and captured her mouth with his. She tasted of champagne and chlorine, and he knew that combination would always remind him of this moment.

"We're going to miss the sunrise," he murmured as he began trailing kisses along her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms wound around his neck. "I've got a perfect view right here."

Content that she was happy where she was, he forgot all about the breaking dawn behind him. He could watch the sun rise tomorrow, but for now, the brightest star in his universe was right in front of him and there was no other place he'd rather be.

YN sat across the table from Stephen as she rested her chin on her interlaced fingers and just looked at him. When she'd first met him, the silver strands at his temples were like the brushstrokes of a painter, but now his hair was more grey than anything else. He was still handsome, though, with his chiseled jaw and cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass.

A slow smiled played across her face as she thought about the years they'd spent together. It hadn't always been easy loving him, but it had been the greatest experience of her life. Every day with him was a new adventure—usually one she dragged him on, if the truth be told.

They'd battled the forces of evil time and time again, but now they were starting to grow older and she knew that one day it would be time for them to pass their burdens on to the next generation. Their three children were all Masters of the Mystic Arts, but their abilities weren't exactly equal. She knew Stephen felt as though their oldest should bear the responsibility of protecting the Stone, but she wasn't so sure. He was too much like herself, and she was extremely aware of her own shortcomings.

It was their youngest that she felt held the most promise. Their only daughter had set out to prove herself to not only her two older brothers, but to her father as well. YN had recognized Stephen's talent within the young girl before she'd even taken her first steps, but Stephen doted on the girl and failed to see her true potential.

YN knew she had time to convince him before he was ready to relinquish his duty, and she was sure she'd eventually get him to see things her way. She always did.

"What are you staring at?" he asked without looking up from his morning paper.

"The most handsome man in the world," she quipped.

He looked up and smiled. "You think I'm the most handsome man in the world?"

She scoffed. "No, silly. Tony Stark just walked in."

Stephen's face fell as his head whipped around. When he saw the empty room behind him, he turned back to his wife with a hard glare in his eye. "Not funny."

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, she reached over and grabbed the paper from his hands. "Of course I was talking about you."

"I knew that," he mumbled as he snatched the paper back and began folding it up.

"So, what's on the agenda for the day?"

He placed the neatly folded paper on the table and glanced up at the clock in the corner. With a heavy sigh, he began to slip the Eye of Agamotto over his head. "You have an appointment in a few minutes."

She furrowed her brow and stared at the Infinity Stone he was handing her. "What are you talking a. . .?" Her words died suddenly as realization dawned. "Today? That's today?"

Nodding solemnly, he walked around the table and slipped the Time Stone over her head. "The younger version of yourself will be here in about five minutes."

"I can't believe you're just now telling me," she grumbled as she checked her clothes for wrinkles or fuzz balls. "I would have worn something nicer."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You're as beautiful as the day I met you."

"You're a liar, but I love you for it anyway." She gave him a quick kiss and turned to walk out of the room. "Are you going to be watching?"

"You think I’d miss seeing you meet yourself? Not a chance. I'll be in here looking out through the door. Just keep her distracted so she doesn't see me."

"Why can't I just tell her that we're married? Does it really matter?"

"To me it does," he said with a shake of his head. "If you know we end up married, then my proposal on the Ferris Wheel won't have the same impact." He rolled his eyes before mumbling under his breath. "I worked really hard on that proposal."

She walked back over to him and framed his face with her hands. "It was a lovely proposal and a beautiful ring." She nodded toward the diamond she still wore on her ring finger with the simple band he'd added a few months after their trip to the amusement park. "I promise I won't ruin the surprise."

He leaned in and kissed her. Curiosity had him wanting to see the younger version of her, but it was nothing more than that. He didn't mind that she'd grown older, especially since they'd grown old together. Youth was fleeting, but the kind of devotion they shared was something that could only be achieved with time and dedication.

"I love you," he said as he glanced back at the clock. "But it's time for you to go. She's here."

"I love you, too," she said as she walked out the door and saw the woman she'd once been standing in the middle of the foyer. She couldn't remember what had been said when she'd been the one standing there, but she knew it didn't really matter. She just needed to reassure her younger self that she was on the right path.

YN knew that after this moment with her younger self, she wasn't guaranteed another day, and for years that thought had haunted her. But now that she'd actually lived through those years with the love of her life, she knew that no matter what happened tomorrow, she'd always cherish the time they'd had.

** _~ The End ~_ **

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 252 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Did you like the way this one ended? I thought it was a nice way to come full circle with this story. Seeing that part from the older Reader's perspective was quite different from the younger one's. Now we know why she was so cryptic about the future—Stephen didn't want his surprise ruined! Flash forwards are always kinda fun and we got a glimpse of what their life had been like. Three kids, all with magical powers must have been a handful, but we all know Wong was the best babysitter ever! Do you think she’ll convince Stephen that their daughter should be the one to protect the Time Stone, or do you think he'll figure it out on his own? I guess we'll never know! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
